Gorillas
Gorillas are apes that appear in The Lion Guard universe. They live in the Theluji Mountains. Information Mountain gorillas are the largest living primates in the world. They have long, dark fur that helps them adapt to the cold, mountainous regions of Central and Eastern Africa. Gorillas live in troops that consist of one or two dominant males and multiple females, and the males can be twice as large as the females. Adult gorillas have few natural predators, but the juveniles can be vulnerable to leopards, pythons, and crocodiles. History Can't Wait to be Queen Zazu claims that he can speak gorillia. The Lost Gorillas The Lion Guard meets two gorilla brothers Majinuni and Hafifu who need to get back to their home in Theluji Mountains. When the guard first meets them Kion appro aches the two foreign animals, and orders them to put down the pangolins. They are mildly confused by this due to how fun they perceive them to be, and continue squeezing them until Kion pins both of them down in fury. Majinuni asks him to let them go, and Kion tells them he will, but only on the condition that they leave the pangolins alone. They agree, and are let up. The two gorillas seem happy when the rest of the Guard approach, but Kion is more interested in knowing why they are there. They reply that they're looking for King 'Zimba'. When they realize that they're looking for Simba, the pair ask if they know him. Bunga explains how Kion is Simba's son. Both gorillas question if Kion is a lion and a prince and become excited, informing them how they are both princes themselves. Later at Pride Rock they meet Simba and he asks them if they have the message the gorillas claim that they forgot the message. Simba orders the guard to bring the gorillas home and get that message because it's really important. Meanwhile, Majinuni and Hafifu are enjoying the slide down, taunting each other whilst Kion slams into a hollow log and keeps sliding. The two gorilla princes maneuver across the trees, snow and even the log, continuing their slide. Kion slides down an ice path and grips onto the side of a cliff, hanging on for dear life. Ono flies towards him and tries to help him up by grasping into his fur with his claws, but it doesn't help. The two gorillas arrive but slam into each other before they can get to him. Kion slips, but Majinuni and Hafifu manage to grab onto Kion before he falls entirely. Safely on the ground, Kion thanks them for their efforts, but they refuse his thanks since it was fun. Kion assures them that it was more than that and that it was brave and prince material. They are overjoyed, especially Hafifu who can't believe it. The team finally reach their destination, where Sokwe is seemingly about to admonish his children for forgetting the important message, forgetting their way home and needing the Lion Guard's assistance. He then grabs two piles of snow and dumps it on their heads whilst proclaiming Kuishi Ni Kucheka. He laughs and his children join in. Sokwe informs them that Kion told him of how he was saved by them and that he is proud of them both, true gorilla princes. Kion then reminds him that they still need to get the message back his own father. King Sokwe then notices Bunga's souvenir. Kion asks if it's a problem, but he denies it to be, telling him that it's 'perfect'. When the guard gets back to the Pridelands they explain to Simba what happened and give him the message. Bunga leaps and throws the snowball on his head whilst yelling Kuishi ni Kucheka, seemingly angering the King. Ono comments that it may not have been such a good idea, but Simba starts to laugh, claiming that nobody delivers a peace message like Sokwe. Simba shakes the snow off his head, and the Guard begins to laugh. Cave of Secrets Gorillias appear as cave paintings in the final chamber of the secret caves. Beshte and the Beast The Lion Guard meets a massive and strong gorilla named Shujaa, who is sent b y Sokwe to aid them in their war against Scar. Shujaa is initially unaware by the damages caused by his own strength, but Beshte manages to teach him in controlling it and that he must think first before doing something. Battle for the Pride Lands Shujaa returns to the Pride Lands to aid the Lion Guard in their final battle against Scar. Return to the Pride Lands Sokwe's Troop comes to the Tree of Life and watches Kion and Rani's wedding. Notable Gorillas in The Lion Guard * Hafifu * Majinuni * Shujaa * Sokwe * Sokwe's Troop Category:Animals Category:Apes Category:Gorillas Category:Mammals Category:Primates Category:Real Life